Trash Titan Fatalis
Fire Dragon |ailments = Fireblight Dragonblight |weaknesses = Fire Water Thunder Ice Dragon Earth Wind |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Trash Titan Fatalis is a Variant of Fatalis that represents pure beauty, intelligence, and power. Physiology It has the build of a standard Fatalis, but has purple scales and gold spikes, is covered in gold sparkles, has eyes like a kaleidoscope, and has Zinogre's hair and Glavenus's spikes and tail plastered all over its body. It doesn't get any better than this, I tell ya. Ecology Like the original Fatalis, Trash Titan Fatalis is a powerful, unnatural beast of epic proportions, except much better in every single area. Its previously black hide has turned a royal purple and releases purple glitter, which is actually shed skin, when stimulated, and its spikes have become golden. Its eyes have become similar to a kaleidoscope, changing colour when stimulated, its explosive powder has turned gold, and the fire it breathes has turned gold and purple. It developed these radical traits out of a desire to be noticed by everyone around it, for it believes itself to be the fairest monster of them all, and it certainly works, granting it all the attention it could ever want. It is also notable for having Zinogre's hair and Glavenus's tail plastered over its body, and gained these attributes by scrounging the monsters' corpses for these parts and melting them on its shell, making it look even more amazing. This is also the result of its vain, glory-seeking ways. Similar to the regular species, the equipment has negative effects on hunters who use it, but instead of subjecting the user to terrible nightmares and possessing them, it does something worse: the armour provides no protection at all and inflicts a nasty curse called Trash Titan that consists of all negative skills, and the weapons will immediately kill anyone who uses them, allowing the poor, innocent, godly dragon to posthumously get their sweet revenge on the stupid, jealous losers who had the nerve to bully it, and it's believed that the dragon still lives on inside the equipment, which is why it's so terribly dangerous. For these reasons, it's recommended not to use the equipment at any given moment. Interestingly, the dragon has the ability to talk and write, abilities rarely seen among monsters, and uses these abilities to roast any incompetent fools who think they're better than it when they're obviously not. Behavior Trash Titan Fatalis prides itself on being the most beautiful, intelligent, and powerful monster in existence, and does not tolerate anyone who dares to criticize it, vaporizing them with its mad skills. It craves being the centre of attention, and will obliterate anyone who makes it feel less important. Abilities Trash Titan Fatalis's abilities are far superior to the standard Fatalis' in every conceivable way, and anyone who says otherwise is a stupid and jealous wannabe who deserves to die a horrible death. Habitat Trash Titan Fatalis resides in Castle Schrade and Ingle Isle, because that's where all the cool monsters hang out. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 1 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 1 HP (rounded up) Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Entire Body: 100 (Cut), 100 (Impact), 150 (Shot), 100 (Fire), 100 (Water), 100 (Thunder), 100 (Ice), 100 (Dragon), 100 (Earth), 100 (Wind) Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ★★★ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ★★★ *Earth = ★★★ *Wind = ★★★ *Poison = ★★★ *Sleep = ★★★ *Paralysis = ★★★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★★★ Attacks Trash Titan Fatalis has the exact same attacks as Fatalis, but some of them are more extravagant in comparison, because flashiness is where it all counts. * The claw swipe throws gold glitter around the field. * The snap n' drag attack surrounds it with blinding purple sparkles. * Its flamethrower breath and the fireballs it spits are purple with a gold centre. Weapons Great Sword Best Great Sword Ever Long Sword Best Long Sword Ever Sword and Shield Best Sword and Shield Ever Dual Blades Best Dual Blades Ever Hammer Best Hammer Ever Hunting Horn Best Hunting Horn Ever Lance Best Lance Ever Gunlance Best Gunlance Ever Switch Axe Best Switch Axe Ever Charge Blade Best Charge Blade Ever Insect Glaive Best Insect Glaive Ever Light Bowgun Best Light Bowgun Ever Heavy Bowgun Best Heavy Bowgun Ever Bow Best Bow Ever Armour Blademaster G-Rank Defense: 0-0 Elemental Resistances: *Fire -100 *Water -100 *Thunder -100 *Ice -100 *Dragon -100 *Earth -100 *Wind -100 Skills: Trash Titan (all negative skills combined) Gunner G-Rank Defense: 0-0 Elemental Resistances: *Fire -100 *Water -100 *Thunder -100 *Ice -100 *Dragon -100 *Earth -100 *Wind -100 Skills: Trash Titan (all negative skills combined) Carves G-Rank Trash Titan Fatalis has a 1% chance of dropping Garbage when carved. The other 99% of times it's carved, it will drop nothing, because you're not even good enough for its measly "reward". Breakable Parts Trash Titan Fatalis has the same breakable parts as vanilla Fatalis. Quests G-Rank Trivia * This is the dumbest monster Nin10DillN64 has ever come up with. * Trash Titan Fatalis was made as a joke poking fun at Fatalis, Zinogre, and Glavenus for their reception as Creator's Pets among their detractors, which are characters who are loved by their creators but hated by audiences. * Its flashiness, gold and purple colouring, cut-and-paste Zinogre and Glavenus parts, massive ego, unnatural eye colour, utter uselessness in battle, and lack of decent materials were made as a jab at Mary Sues and their creators. * Trash Titan Fatalis's equipment and battle requirements were designed to be as impractical as can be. ** Trash Titan Fatalis's weapons do exactly no damage, will immediately triple-cart the user if they're used even once, all of them require 99 pieces of Garbage, 1 Hard Fatalis Horn, and 1 Dark Stone to make, and upgrading them requires 66666 zenny and will not change a thing. They also look ridiculous. ** Trash Titan Fatalis's armour grants all negative skills at once, triple-carts the user the moment they get hit, each piece requires 99 pieces of Garbage, 1 Fatalis Evil Eye, and 1 Dark Stone to make, and upgrading them requires 66666 zenny and will not change a thing. It also makes the wearer look like a rummage sale reject. ** Trash Titan Fatalis requires 999999 zenny to fight, and needs to fought using only bone weapons and having no armour, talismans, or items available. The reward for defeating it is one zenny and a piece of Garbage, and there is a 1% chance that the hunter will earn a Stone alongside the piece of Garbage. * Defeating Trash Titan Fatalis unlocks the Best Weapons Ever and the Best Armour Ever. * Trash Titan Fatalis can only be fought on April Fool's Day. * The quests' strict time limits, ludicrous quest requirements, and condescending messages are meant to hide the fact that the Trash Titan Fatalis is actually extremely weak; the monster has only 1 HP and is vulnerable to every single form of damage, and all its attacks do miniscule damage. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Variant